


Homesick

by Iwritewhenever



Series: Dick and Dami week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Homesickness, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhenever/pseuds/Iwritewhenever
Summary: Sometimes the stars sparkle with hope. Other times the sky will be as black as the loneliness in your heart. Both are struggling and both are finding comfort in the other.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solar_celeste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_celeste/gifts).



A quiet night in Gotham left Damian wanting more. He itched for more, a need deep in his bones, crawling under his skin, telling him he needed to fight, to move. 

He had patrolled with Nightwing tonight. The two working in tandem and moving almost perfectly with each other. The two of them moving like an orchestrated dance, their maneuvers flawless. 

But it ended too soon. The night coming to a close, the muggers and villains hiding away in their safe spot. Nightwing and Robin standing on the edge of a building, looking down at the city which never ceased to rest.

Nightwing tugged on his cape. Robin looked up at him, his usual glare not on his face that night. He gave the retired Robin a questioning look. 

"Come on," Nightwing said, nodding his head in the direction of another building. "Let's go rest," Robin raised an eyebrow but decided against arguing. He followed the older bird to the edge of the current building they were on, before shooting his grapple to the next one over. 

The wind rushed in his hair and cooled his heated skin. The chill refreshing and the air almost wet feeling, which wasn't unlike Gotham's usual atmosphere. The two landed on the next building, their feet making a soft "thud" on the concrete.

Nightwing walked over to the center of the roof and sat down, he stared at Robin, a silent question for him to come over. Robin followed and sat opposite to the older Robin. 

"What's this all about?" He asked, his voice not carrying the usual sharpness it held. Nightwing smiled and removed his mask,

"I was thinking just you and I tonight, no masks?" Robin nodded before removing his own mask. Deep blue eyes stared into his jade green. He cleared his throat and looked away, the lasting stare making him uncomfortable. 

"So...you wanted it to just be you and I, what's the special occasion?" Dick shrugged,

"No special occasion. Thought you might want to star game for a while, I know how much you miss seeing nature," He stared up into the night sky, "You don't get to see that very often when you're in Gotham." Dick laid back, positioning his arm behind his head. Damian followed suit, the two lying next to each other in comfortable silence.

"I do miss it." Damian stated. "I miss seeing the scenery and not just endless towering buildings above my head. I want to see greenery and not grays," A sigh escaped his lips. "I shouldn't complain, it is much better than living with her." Damian allowed disgust to become evident in his voice at the last word of his sentence. 

Dick looked at him, removing his eyes from the sparkling sky above him. "You have every right to complain and miss home, Damian. I still miss the circus sometimes. The constant rush of adrenaline, the music and lights. But I try to focus on the thing I would miss out on if I was still there” 

“What’s that?” Damian asked Dick turned to him,

“You, Bruce, Jason, Tim, and Alfred. I’ve had the time of my life with you guys. The adventures, the rivalry, the struggle, I’ve loved every minute of it.” 

“Tt, you’re being cheesy,” He said rolling his eyes. Dick laughed, the sound carrying throughout the night. 

“I love you, Damian.” He scooped Damian up into his arms, giving him a tight hug. “You’re great you know that?” Damian squirmed a little but was unable to get out of the grip.

“You’re annoying,” He said, shoving at Dick’s shoulder. “But yes, I appreciate your company as well.” Damian relaxed into the hug before finally escaping Dick’s strong grip around him. He stood up and held his hand out to his older brother. “Come on, it is time we head home.” Dick smiled and grabbed Damian’s hand pulling himself up. 

“Good idea, Little D.” He put his mask on and made his way to the edge of the building. Damian smirked at him and put his mask back on as well. He walked to the edge of the building and gave Nightwing a sideways look. “Let’s fly,” Nightwing said, before firing his grapple. Robin followed soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I had tons of fun writing this! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> And thank you to solar-celeste for always encouraging and bugging me to update! 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
